


Sexting

by yeoliez



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoliez/pseuds/yeoliez
Summary: Jaebeom misses you.





	Sexting

You just stepped out of the shower after a long night of studying when you picked up your phone to see a notifcation on the screen from your boyfriend.

JB [1:10am]: I hope I’m not waking you..

Smiling, you quickly dried your hands off on your towel to type out a reply.

Y/N [1:14am]: I just got out of the shower, I’m still up  
JB [1:14am]: A shower huh? Did you get nice and clean?  
Y/N [1:15am]: lmao yes I did 😜  
JB [1:15am]: What are you wearing?

You probably should have anticipated such a text after letting Jaebeom know you were showering, but it took you by surprise. Fortunately for him, you weren’t wearing much.

Having walked into your room only partially dry, you had slipped on a pair of panties and meant to air dry a little when you noticed your phone. So you posed quickly, standing in front of the full length mirror in your bedroom, obscuring your face with the phone as you took a quick selfie and sent it to Jaebeom.

JB [1:16am]: Oh my god, Y/N…look how beautiful you are.  
JB [1:16am]: Your fucking tits, baby 🤤  
JB [1:16am]: Show me some more? 😈

Biting your lip, you contemplated what ‘more’ it was that he wanted. You decided ultimately to send a much closer shot of your tits, since he seemed to like them so much. You lined up your camera to show your lips, sucking one finger quite sinfully but the main focus was your full breasts, nipples soft, leaning forward a little so they hang invitingly.

JB [1:18am]: Mm look how pretty~  
JB [1:18am]: I wish I could put my mouth on you  
JB [1:19am]: Damn, baby my dick’s so hard  
Y/N [1:19am]: That easily? Aw, baby, you must miss me so much ☺️  
JB [1:19am]: So much~ would you like me to show you?  
Y/N [1:19am]: Mmm yes pls 😍  
JB sent a photo

The preview of the photo was enough to have your heart skipping several beats, and you held your breath as you tapped to open it full screen. Your eyes immediately are scanning every pixel of the image, from the way he snapped the shot mid wetting his lips, to the way he’s flexing his torso and jutting out his hips so his cock is the proud focal point. Jaebeom is rock hard and you clench involuntarily at the sight, recalling how full he can make you feel.

Y/N [1:20am]: You’re so hard 😍  
Y/N [1:20am]: I wish you were here  
JB [1:21am]: Me too baby, I’ll be home in a few days  
JB [1:21am]: Can I video chat? I need you so bad, baby  
Y/N is calling

The moment that Jaebeom accepted the call, your heart was pounding with excitement. You tried to stay in touch often like this but it didn’t matter how many times you did it - it always made your heart skip a beat when the call connected and his face filled up the screen of your phone. You smiled at each other, both of you sitting on your beds, it looked like. Jaebeom’s head was encased with a plain white pillow case, and he propped himself up a little higher on the headboard as he stared down at the phone in his hand, at you.

“Hey, gorgeous.” His voice is quiet, a familiar tone you had come to know as his “bedroom voice”. He spoke like this when he first woke up, before he fell asleep, or if he just couldn’t wait and had to take you to bed in the middle of the day. It was the same tone of voice he almost always used when he said the next three words to you, his smile wide as he beamed at you, “I love you.”

“Hey, baby. I love you, too.” You practically purred back to him, shuffling back on your bed and settling among your pillows, similarly to how Jaebeom was laying. Like this, it made it feel almost like you were together.

“You look really pretty tonight.” Jaebeom tells you, and he licks his lips deliberately, chuckling a little, “I mean…you always do, of course, but you know I like you best just like this.”

You bite your lip, face heating up with a blush already, “Naked?” You guessed, and you pulled your phone back, extending your arm out so the smaller image of yourself in the bottom corner was revealing your breasts.

“Mhmm,” He hums, “Naked, fresh from a shower…wet for me.” He’s trying to stay serious, but he can’t hide the smile that keeps appearing across his face, “I know you are already, aren’t you, baby?”

Nodding your head, you slip your free hand between your legs, moving the phone down your torso until Jaebeom can see where your fingers disappear into your panties. With a shaky breath, you inform him, “I’m so wet, Jae…can you see?” Your fingers slip from your folds and out of your panties, and you bring the camera to your face once more. Looking at yourself in the small window, you present your fingers to the camera, trying to gauge if Jaebeom could make out the slick coating them. 

His brow furrows and he tells you, “I see.”

Smiling, pleased with yourself, you press those same fingers into your parted lips and suck the taste of yourself off of them.

“Fuck,” Jaebeom hisses, and he readjusts his grip on his phone and after a second, you can hear an unmistakable wet sound as he strokes himself. “Taste good, baby?”

“So good,” You coo, “I wish you could taste it.”

“Oh fuck, baby, me too.” He groans. “Let me see you. Take those panties off.”

You put your phone to the side and hurry to strip them off, kicking them off one last ankle as you reach for your phone again. Trying to keep Jaebeom in sight but to always show him what he wanted to see was a little difficult, but you managed with a little bit of flexibility.

Jaebeom kept licking his lips and the wet sound of his stroking was growing louder as he watched you part your lower lips and rub your clit. “Let me see you, baby.” You encourage him, “I can hear you..”

He drops his camera angle immediately, showing you exactly how tight and fast he was stroking his cock. He had used plenty of lube, trying to replicate the slick of your sex, and his fingers were snug around his length.

“Where’s that toy I got for you?” Jaebeom asks you, focusing the camera back on his face. “I wanna see how much you like it~”

You knew exactly what it was he wanted, and dropped your phone to quickly delve into your stash of naughty things. The one Jaebeom wanted to see was a cute blue rabbit vibrator, one he had gifted you just before he left and one that you had been enjoying since.

Yet you hadn’t given him the pleasure of watching you enjoy it. So you indulged him for a few minutes, enjoying his expression and the frantic sounds of him jerking himself off. You kept the vibration low enough so it wasn’t noisy and plunged the toy inside, pumping it steadily in and out, trying to match the sounds coming from Jaebeom’s fist wrapped around his cock.

“Don’t make yourself cum,” Jaebeom tells you after a while, when you start to moan his name. “I want to see your face when you cum.”

“Hold on,” You mumble, switching positions and laying your phone on the bedside table, propped up against the lamp. “Is this ok?” You ask as you stretch back out and shift a little to the side, splaying your legs open for him.

“Fuck,” His breath catches, and he holds his phone out at a similar angle, showing you his body, his face, his cock. “Yeah, that’s good.” He pants, “Play with your tits for me, baby, please. Oh, fuck. Just like that.”

You did the best you could to match the speed he set, fucking yourself with the toy while your free hand pinched and tugged at your nipples. Occasionally Jaebeom would groan an instruction for you, “Harder. Turn up the vibration. Lick your nipple, can you reach? Turn a little to the right..” but eventually, he had you just where he wanted and he was on the brink of an orgasm, abs clenched tight and chest heaving with each breast as he barks, “Cum for me, now!”

You let go and rhythmically spasm, legs squeezing together tight as your hips buck up sloppily against the toy buried inside of you. Jaebeom cums over his belly and thighs, making an impressive mess of himself as you watch, moaning, writhing.

“Damn,” He laughs a little as he holds his phone back in front of his face, “Now I need a shower.”


End file.
